


【黑海 05】

by ppboss



Category: ppboss
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppboss/pseuds/ppboss





	【黑海 05】

时间流淌在血管中环绕成一把钥匙，将扣在梦境入口处的门锁重新打开，倾泻出被阻隔在外的现实记忆。  
体内的麻醉剂被悉数代谢干净，张艺兴从深眠中苏醒过来，来自于多年训练的本能让他迅速捕捉到身旁屹立的黑色身影，用不着多余的思考，他就摸到了摆在自己身边的那柄银黑色伯莱塔。  
和扣在手枪表面，一只微暖却有些粗糙的手。  
习惯用枪的人，虎口与手掌相接的内侧以及食指左右会覆有一层薄茧，这是在枪柄和扳机摩擦下形成的痕迹。张艺兴条件反射一般地将手缩回来，戒惕地退至床头一角。  
和枪打了这么多年交道，张艺兴自然知道枪茧在人手上的分布是什么样子，只不过这只手虎口外侧一圈也磨出了茧子，显然是长期执鞭留下的痕迹。  
做工精良的鞭子，考虑到使用者的便宜程度，通常会在手柄处打磨出防滑的纹路。有经验的使用者在挥动手腕时为了保证鞭子的灵活性会将五指松开一个合适的缝隙，保证鞭柄在手心有一定的活动空间，长此以往便会在虎口外侧形成自然的茧子。  
那只手属于一位同时习惯用枪和鞭子的主人。  
这样的人，张艺兴心中只有一个答案。  
乌云遮蔽了月亮撒下的光辉，房间顿时变得漆黑一片。男人的身影在床前显得有些模糊，只能分辨出大致的轮廓，张艺兴熟悉，却不敢承认。  
直到方才还觉得空落的心像是偷偷被什么东西填上了一样，张艺兴轻声地开口。  
“你是谁？”  
从车祸发生到现在的十余个小时，张艺兴还未摄入一丝水分，嗓音显得格外沙哑。坐在一旁的男人显然也听出了他喉咙间的不适，端着一个透明的玻璃杯坐到了他的身边。  
“是哥哥。”  
沾着清水的棉签从干裂的嘴唇上划过，将泛白的死皮和唇纹滋润得透明，张艺兴嗅到了来自男人身上的气味，呼吸在一瞬的迟疑过后开始颤抖。  
“你不是在……你怎么会……”  
风很快卷着乌云飘远了，凝白的光线重新照进房间，张艺兴看清了眼前男人的模样。显然Lay的出现让他震惊异常，慌乱的躲避中没有整理出一丝头绪，只凭借着本能夺回了摆在床边的手枪，黑洞洞地抵在了Lay的额前。  
“钥匙给我。”  
“饿不饿？我看你的出租屋里有地西泮，现在只能靠吃安眠药才能入睡吗？刚才担心药性冲突没敢给你多打，睡了这么久，该饿了吧？”  
“把钥匙给我。”张艺兴没有理会Lay在他面前的自言自语，也无暇追究Lay是怎么知道他的房子里放着安眠药这一事实，只是竭力控制着声音中的颤抖，“钥匙在哪里？”  
Lay把棉签扔进旁边的纸篓，伸手用拇指将萦在张艺兴唇角的水珠拭去。他天生一副花瓣唇，肉嫩的唇角在末端灵动地上挑，掬出一对漂亮的浅窝，Lay将拇指凑在嘴边舔了舔，脑海中想起小时候睡前喂张艺兴喝牛奶的场景。  
小孩子贪甜，每每都会央求哥哥往杯子里再加半勺砂糖，浓稠的奶液咕咚咕咚地撑圆了细滑的肚皮，沾得嘴巴上脸上到处都是，张艺兴就老老实实地坐在Lay身上，等哥哥帮自己擦干净。  
张艺兴拧眉，嫌恶地加大了手臂的力度，用枪抵着Lay后退了半个身位，缓慢地打开了手中的保险。  
几个小时前他刚刚在天台扣下了瞄准着Lay的扳机，准镜中的景象仍然能够清晰地在脑海中浮现，那双在温柔深处埋藏着欲望的眼睛，他再也不想看到了。  
如果之前能够冲他开枪，那么几个小时之后，也依然能够可以吧。  
张艺兴不知道，此时他的表情在Lay的眼中与十一年前那个从张岳之书房中走出来的男孩一模一样，只不过在眉眼中褪去了原本的稚气。  
的确是哥哥养大的孩子啊。  
Lay挑唇一笑，揽着腰将张艺兴搂到自己近前，像是没看见握在张艺兴手中的那把枪一样，“想吃什么，告诉哥哥？”  
被睡得褶皱的上衣边角露出一段细嫩的皮肉，暴露在Lay的手下被揉捏得发红，张艺兴像是触碰到毒蛇一样激灵着躲开身子，愤恨地对准枪口吼道，“别碰我！”  
张艺兴嫌恶的反应让Lay的笑容一瞬僵硬在脸上，随后那些被他选择遗忘的场景重新涌入脑海，他回想起穿破黑海玻璃的那枚子弹，手下的力气不自觉开始加重。  
“放开我，你放开我！”张艺兴在Lay的揉捏下挣扎，却在躲避下被Lay圈得更紧。温热的身体接触让他的脑海中除了逃离之外，产生了一种诡异奇谲的安慰快感。  
环绕在身边的熟悉气味对于张艺兴来说，是从那个雨天就种在他心中无法根除的蛊毒，不论他怎么逃避挣扎，都无法拒绝自心底对关怀呵护的渴望和追逐，即便他早就明白，来自于Lay的温暖是一把浸透了毒液的纺锤。  
“啪嗒。”  
房间中剧烈的衣料摩擦声被清脆的金属合扣声打断，张艺兴在扭打中无意触动了扳机，直到听见枪膛的空响之后才微微地愣怔。金属的枪口还带着几个小时前火药出膛的刺激气味，就像那枚子弹在黑海三楼留下的气味一样。  
只不过这一次，Lay亲眼见到张艺兴举枪瞄准自己。  
“喜欢枪是吗？”  
Lay在短暂的愤怒错愕之后露出了一个极狷邪的笑容，趁着张艺兴仍旧未防的空挡，捏着手腕将人的动作压制。  
一颗9毫米帕拉贝鲁姆子弹被卡进弹匣，Lay伸手从床柜的抽屉中取出一个安全套咬开套在金属的枪筒前端，挟制着张艺兴的动作将枪口扭转了方向。  
“你干什么！”张艺兴扭动着身体用空余的一只手制止Lay将牛仔裤从自己身上扯掉，却不想因此彻底将Lay激怒，Lay沉声钳制着张艺兴的挣扎，从床边摸出一副手铐将他拷在了床头的立杆上。  
失去阻挠的Lay很快将张艺兴身上的长裤扯下，下身暴露在空气中的微凉触感让张艺兴失声尖叫出来，Lay低头望见安静蛰伏在黑丛中的乖巧性器，呼吸摹地一滞。  
“不，啊！”  
冰凉的枪筒抵在紧致的穴口，安全套自带的润滑油并不足以为当下的侵入动作做出足够的保护，坚硬的金属破开身体时带来撕裂一般的痛感，张艺兴佝偻着身子紧在床上，身体因为疼痛而自主紧绷僵硬。  
枪管的推入因此受到了阻力，干涩的穴口没有润滑，被探入的枪身摩擦着挂在圆筒上，随着动作轻微地向内凹陷，细嫩的皮肤并不能经受住这样的擦摩，在浅棕色的表面开始泛出粉红色的血丝痕迹。张艺兴咬着牙呜咽，想要抬腿将Lay从自己身上踹开，却明白这样只会让他抓住机会，彻底将自己的身体打开。  
这只伯莱塔是他学会射击之后一直随身携带的手枪，是Lay送给他的第一份礼物。他曾经用它征服过无数的敌人，也曾经想象过用这把枪击穿张岳之头骨的情形，却唯独没有想过，有一天会被Lay这样狼狈地压制在身下，用这样一种残忍不堪的姿态来碾轧他曾经的骄傲。  
“操……你妈……混蛋！”  
Lay伏在张艺兴身上，手中捏着那支伯塔莱似乎已经前进到最深处，扳机处弯翘起来的金属圈挡住了枪身的动作，Lay不理会张艺兴的叫骂，转而停止了插入，旋转着用那个金属圈研磨入口的褶皱。  
两个人的呼吸都随之粗重起来。  
金属枪身的比热容很小，没过过久的功夫，筒壁就在体温的包裹下变得暖热起来。Lay察觉到张艺兴挣扎的力量小了许多，开始推着枪筒在窄小的穴道内小幅度地抽送起来。  
“哥哥。”  
Lay不敢相信自己的耳朵，从张艺兴身上撑起身子望去，只看见张艺兴凝眸盯着他的眼睛，柔软的嘴唇翕动着发出一个叠字的音节。  
“你说什么？”  
“哥哥。”  
Lay承认自己的情绪有些失控了。  
他一直谨慎小心地控制着自己，在张艺兴向他射击第一颗子弹的时候，他只站在房间暗角处一颗又一颗地吸着烟，在他射击出第二颗子弹时，他只不顾一切地想从他手中将这个冷冰冰的物件夺走。  
哥哥这么爱你，你为什么，要把枪口对准哥哥呢。  
灼烫的气息从Lay的鼻腔中喷出，Lay压在张艺兴身上，在肌肉紧实的大腿上狠狠地摩擦了两下腰跨间的肿物，想要将枪筒退出来。  
“对不起，疼不疼？宝贝，疼不疼？”  
“不疼，哥哥，我还玩过更有趣的。”  
圆角的枪口停在肉穴出口很近的位置，只差一段指节的距离就能完全抽离出来，可张艺兴对此浑然未知，只以为这是方才暴风骤雨般的抽插动作中，别无二致的一环。  
Lay的声音有些发抖，这是他极力压制怒火的神情，“你说什么？”  
“我说，哥哥，我玩过更爽的。”张艺兴一只手被拷在床头，另一只手一直被Lay禁锢着捏在枪柄，他感觉到Lay握在他手上的力度猛地增大，像是要将他揉碎一样。  
张艺兴的眉眼弯了起来，笑吟吟地把Lay拉到自己身前，细软着嗓子在Lay耳边吐着气音，“被他干特别爽，他会把我的腿抗在肩膀上，让我看他是怎么操我的。我从来都不会让他带套，我喜欢让他射在我身体里，我喜欢让他标记我。”  
“我以前，从来没有过这么爽的经验呢，哥哥。”  
如果说Lay了解张艺兴，已经到了敢将唯一的出口摆放在他的面前而自信他不会出去的话，那么张艺兴了解Lay，便是知道他一定会和自己一样，知道他的性格，他的弱点，他的软肋。  
我当然知道，怎么样才会让你更疼。  
张艺兴看着Lay的眼睛充血爆红，内心升腾出微妙的报复快感，他感觉到Lay捏在他手上的力量收紧，啪噔一声，是保险栓上膛的声音。  
紧绷的身体随之僵硬起来。  
Lay抽动着手腕重新开始动作，张艺兴清楚地感受到枪膛的棱角划过肉壁时带来的颤栗，收缩的肌肉让摩擦变得更加清晰，他能够感受到伯莱塔下端那段特殊的纹路，那是为了保证子弹射出瞬间枪身在气流带动下仍旧能够保持稳定设计的，现在却在Lay的手中残忍而霸道地碾过他的身体，让他控制不住地颤栗。  
两个人之间不再发生对话，只有张艺兴紧咬下唇不愿泄出的呜咽和Lay沉重的呼吸。  
月亮完全沉进乌云中去了，张艺兴经历了不知道几次高潮，终于脱力重新睡了过去。Lay坐在书桌前，用软布将伯莱塔上残留的润滑油擦拭干净，封进了抽屉里那个巨大的牛皮纸袋中。


End file.
